The present invention relates to a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus for detecting and processing, for medical diagnosis, a radiation (gamma rays) which is emitted from a radioisotope (RI) that has been given to a person being examined and selectively collected by a certain internal organ.
The conventional nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus has a relatively large and heavy radiation detector which is positioned manually by a doctor or an operator near a person (normally a patient) being examined who is laid on a bed. The radiation detector should be positioned while viewing a displayed radiation (distribution image) that is detected from the body of the person being examined. Therefore, the nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus has a display monitor located in the vicinity of the radiation detector. Since the monitor can be viewed by the operator and also the patient on the bed, hence the patient may know how the detected radiation image looks. Heretofore, the monitor is reoriented manually by the operator or the display intensity of the monitor is lowered after the radiation detector has been positioned, so that the patient cannot see the monitor image.
One problem with this practice is that the operator may forget to follow the necessary procedure. If the operator neglects the procedure, then the patient may have a chance to know the monitor image as it is detected and even the final results of the diagnosis. This may put an undesirable metal burden on the patient especially when the patient has a fatal disease.